Tomura Shigaraki
Tomura Shigaraki, real name Tenko Shimura, is a villain, the acting leader of the League of Villains, and the main antagonist of the My Hero Academia series, along with All for One. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace", thus destroying the society he represents and to create a new one with a new form of justice in his own image. Statistics *'Name': Tomura Shigaraki, Tenko Shimura *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 20 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Villain, League of Villains Leader *'Height': 171 cm (5'7.5") *'Weight': 49.8 kg (109 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Light Blue *'Relatives': Nana Shimura (Grandmother), Unnamed Parents, All For One (Guardian) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Decay *'Weaknesses': Childish and mentally disturbed. Can only use Decay with all 5 of his fingers. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kōki Uchiyama Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Building level+. Ignores conventional durability with Decay. *'Speed': Transonic with Supersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Building level+ *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': Genius (Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Eraser Head's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action.) Appearance Tomura is a pale, skinny man. He has messy light blue hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. When wearing his villain outfit, he has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. None of the hands appear to have any known meaning except for the hand that covers his face, which he refers to as "Father," as he expresses visible distress when it is removed. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. Personality Tomura has a sinister and warped personality; he doesn't care for his or anyone else's life, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. He has no qualms about tasks such as killing U.A. High School students in order to provoke All Might and threatening to kill dozens of civilians unless Izuku cooperated with him. Tomura seems to be looking for attention, as he was very irritated that his League of Villains and Nomu were overshadowed by the capture of the Hero Killer. As such, he will get angry when somebody admires or even mentions Stain. Tomura may have an adult body, but he seems to be childish in mindset as shown when he couldn't help but be amazed by Shota Aizawa's quirk, which he deemed cool after the latter took down many of his men. He is very arrogant, selfish, and demanding. If things did not in go his way, he becomes angry in a way that is akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he does not seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, and instead lashes out, abusing both others and himself, such as tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. He is shown to be mentally disturbed, and has developed somewhat of an emotional dependency on the hand that obscures his face, which he refers to as "Father" and speaks to it as if it were a living person. His vocabulary and worldview are also similar; he applies video game terminology to real life, using phrases like "cheats," "game over," and "final boss." Despite his childish behavior, Tomura is incredibly intelligent, with reflexes quick enough to analyze an opponent's Quirk and potential weak spots simply by watching them fight. He is also shown to willingly learn from his mistakes and adapt, becoming progressively more of a threat as the series goes on. Tomura truly wishes for a society without All Might; he feels that the world full of Quirks is a very dangerous place and believes that the current society may easily crumble when their Symbol of Peace dies. History Main Skills and Equipment Decay: Tomura's Quirk allows him to decay whatever he touches with his hands. However, the deterioration will only occur when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk is not voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. Relationships *All for One *All Might *Kurogiri *Izuku Midoriya *Stain Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Emitter Category:Shimura Family Category:League of Villains Members Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Antagonist